30 October 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-10-30 ; Comments *File 1 taken from a haul of 1500 mixed edited radio show tapes, purchased from a Scottish collector by a group including Peel Mailing List member Haze. *File 2 from Peel Late 1985. *Peel plays a session track from the Meteors covering the Fendermen's Torture song that was the B-side to Mule Skinner Blues, which he plays and says it was a number 1 hit in America. *Peel mentions last Friday going to an Indian restaurant in Amsterdam, Netherlands with Eton Crop and saying the meal was awful. *Peel says he's going to a George Benson concert tomorrow night to review it for a newspaper. *Peel plays a track from The Nips, who were the precursor to the Pogues and says it was produced by Paul Weller of The Jam. *Peel mentions doing a TV programme Peel doesn't mention the name of the programme, but it's more likely Sunday Sunday presented by Gloria Hunniford and was only shown in the London region on ITV. Peel mentions in Margrave Of The Marshes, the following notes: An exhibition of awful Japanese paintings with Samantha Fox and Shirley Williams for Gloria Hunniford on TV. last month that was shown in the London area with Samantha Fox and says she was a nice person. He mentions that she told him that she was in a band called S.F.X., which Peel admitted that he got in his collection, but was unable to find it to play on the show. *Peel plays a Marc Almond song mixed by Cabaret Voltaire. Sessions *Meteors #4, recorded 20th October 1985. *Eton Crop #3, recorded 1st October 1985, repeat, first broadcast 14 October 1985. Tracklisting * File 3 'starts at the beginning of the show * Robert Wyatt With The SWAPO Singers: The Wind Of Change (7" - The Wind Of Change / Namibia) Rough Trade * 10,000 Maniacs: Just As The Tide Was A Flowing (7" - Just As The Tide Was A Flowing / Among The Americans) Elektra * Frankie Paul: Hits Song (7") Vena * Meteors: Torture (session) * Fendermen: Mule Skinner Blues (7" - Mule Skinner Blues / Torture) Apex * Diatribe: Seventeen And Dieing (12" - Diatribe) Criminal Damage * Donald Banks: Status Quo (12") 4th & Broadway * Eton Crop: It's My Dog Maestro (session) * Housemartins: Flag Day (7") Go! Discs * Elvis Presley: I'll Be Home For Christmas * Chumbawamba: Liberation (7" - Revolution) Agit Prop :(Ranking Miss P reggae show trailer)'' *Half Pint: One Big Ghetto (7") Jammy's *'File 1 '''starts *Meteors: Meat Is Meat (session) *'File 1 ends :(Andy Kershaw show trailer) *'File 2 '''begins *Cocteau Twins: Plain Tiger (12" - Tiny Dynamine) 4AD *'File 2''' ends *Magic Sam: Everything Gonna Be Alright (LP - Easy Baby) Charly *Eton Crop: Harry Nelson Pillsbury (session) *Godfathers: Lonely Man (7" - Capo Di Tutti Capi) Corporate Image *Passmore Sisters: Dance The House Down (7" - Three Love Songs) Sharp *Techniques All Stars: Stalag 18 (7" - Stalag 17 / Stalag 18) Techniques *Meteors: Bertha Lou (session) :(Punk documentary trailer by Mike Smith) *Jesus And Mary Chain: Taste Of Cindy (v/a 7" - The Hit RED Hot EP) The Hit *Cocteau Twins: Sultitan Itan (12" - Tiny Dynamine) 4AD *Nips: Happy Song (7") Test Pressings * Monotony Commission: Throwing The Owl Downstairs (v/a 7" - Performing Humans) Jabberwok * Eton Crop: Cocacolanization (session) * Marc Almond: Love Letter (Special Mix) (10") Virgin * Jose Wales: Undercover Lover (7") Power House * Meteors: Maniac (session) * Ed Pickford: 16 On The Dole (v/a LP - Heroes) Rock 'N' Dole * A Witness: Camera (12" - Loudhailer Songs) Ron Johnson * Red Smiley And The Bluegrass Cut-Ups: Land Where No Cabin Falls (LP - Most Requested Sacred Songs) Old Homestead * Eton Crop: You Won't Get Me Out In The Rain (session) * Dawn Chorus & The Blue Tits: I'm Going Down (7") Stiff * File 3 ends at the end of the show File ;Name *1) 1985-07-22, 08-12, 09-03, 09-04, 10-30 & 11-05.mp3 *2) 1985-1x-xx Peel Late 1985.mp3 *3) 020A-B0548XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:24:30 (16:20 to 19:17) *2) 1:32:17 (52:33-56:16) *3) 1:59:46 ;Other *1) Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *2) From Peel Late 1985. File created from tapes SB460, SB489, SB490 and SB472 of Weatherman22's Tapes *3) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mediafire *3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B547/1) ;Footnotes Category:1985 Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes Category:Available online Category:British Library Category:Peel shows